


Beware Jacklyn Jekyll

by Tales From Roybels (MerlinStella)



Category: Ever After High, Original Work, The Roybels (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinStella/pseuds/Tales%20From%20Roybels
Summary: Maxine meets Henrietta for the first time.





	Beware Jacklyn Jekyll

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I whipped up bc I played MazM Jekyll and Hyde, which is a good app! You should check it out!
> 
> Also as a heads up, it turns out that there might be another Maxine Utterson character who ironically enough is for a fanfiction series based in the Descendants universe. Small world huh? They are mentioned in the last chapter of the first fanfic Who the Descendants Hyde by Creative_Wrighter94. To clear up any confusion, remember my Maxine is actually a werewolf (but that's not mentioned much in this fic).

"Deep breaths," Maxine said to herself. After all this talk about Henrietta Hyde, Maxine had to meet her. She just had to. She wanted to make sure Jacklyn was safe. Not that she didn't trust her but she just wasn't sure anymore. As Maxine forced her breathing to be calming rather than hyperventilating when she heard the door open. The same door Ramona mentioned earlier. She met eyes with Henrietta Hyde. Henrietta was mostly covered by shadows except for her eyes and mouth. Those seemed to glow, illuminated despite the shadows surrounding her. Something was wrong. Maxine didn't know how or why but one look at Henrietta gave her a horrifyingly unnatural feeling. Something was off. She didn't really look bad per say, no it was her aura. 

 

Henrietta hissed, "Let's stop talking about how I look," she mumbled underneath her breath. "Maxine Utterson, what in spell are you doing here?" Rita practically sang. Or well sang and hissed, as she would hiss with almost every "S" in a sentence.

 

"I'm here to ask some questions, Ms-"

 

"Hyde... But please call me Rita."

 

"Ms. Hyde will do for me."

 

Henrietta huffed and rolled her eyes, "How do you know me?"

 

Coughing nervously, Maxine tried her damned hardest to keep her composure. Somehow Henrietta knew this. "Nervous?" She taunted.

Maxine lightheartedly chuckled, "No, I am not nervous." She started to break into a sweat and her blood felt thin and icy.

  
"You sure do look like it," Henrietta got closer, almost slithering in a way. All around she had the impression of a predator getting ready to eat it's prey.

 

"We have a common friend, you see? _Jacklyn Jekyll._ "

 

"That's a lie, she didn't tell you about me and you know it!"

 

You'd think Maxine would say, "Don't be so rude," or "Show me your face," like Gabriel did, but her patience was spent. This could mean life or death for the woman she loved. "Listen here, I have heard all about you and if you hurt Jacklyn I will-"

 

Henrietta shushed Maxine, "Believe me when I say, I know hurting Jack is a bad idea. Not just because you have an axe back home you can use on me."

 

"How did you-?

 

Henrietta grabbed the bottom of Maxine's shirt, dragging her to eye level. "Listen," she hissed. Henrietta took a moment before continuing. "Be careful with Jacklyn. I'd hate for her to hurt you like she did to me. And sad to say, only _Jacklyn_ can tell you the truth. Whenever that'll be." And with that Henrietta walked away, looking sort of _depressed_. Not what Maxine was expecting at all from someone who trampled a little girl. Or was that all a lie?

**Author's Note:**

> Jackie is a little binch when she gets older
> 
> I find it cheezy for the Hyde to warn people of Jekyll in Jekyll and Hyde media but Rita does have a point. Jackie will do what it takes to get to the top, to have her happily ever after, but hurt herself/alter ego/sister in the process. Out of everyone, Rita would be the one to have the most sympathy of Maxine in the situation. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also yeah I did finally do some actual writing for The Roybels but not much in general. Probably will start storyboards for the first few chapters so I can at least get something done... Idk.


End file.
